


after all this time

by aoyamayuuga



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga





	after all this time

"Why are you a giant head," is the first thing Ithnan says to him when they meet again after all these years (millenniums).

"Hello to you too, Ithnan," is the first thing Ugo says to him, smiling down at him softly, after all this time.

"Seriously though, why are you a giant head," Ithnan repeats, before letting himself fall on his ass, stretching his legs and looking up to Ugo with the most curious of looks and a frown that looks more like a pout. 

Even with all the emotions he feels, the entire spectrum from one end to another intertwined with memories he wished to replay forever and those he wished he could forget ever happened, all Ugo can do is smile.


End file.
